kingdomheartsfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Jill Valentine
Jill Valentine is a character in Kingdom Hearts HD 2.5 reMIX: Expansion. She is a party member in Raccoon City for the first visit and third visit. She is also a party member in Queen Zenobia and is a boss in Kijuju. Story Raccoon City First Visit She is a former Special Tactics And Rescue Service (STARS) member and attempt to escape a ruined and zombie-infested Raccoon City. She meets Sora, Donald and Goofy shortly after almost being cornered by zombies. They later escape and briefly take refuge in a warehouse. She then decides to team up with them to escape Raccoon City. Third Visit Sora, Donald and Goofy are happy to learn that Jill was okay and they continue to help her on her mission. Queen Zenobia Sora, Donald and Goofy reunite with Jill to explore the abandoned cruise ship, Queen Zenobia with her teammates. Kijuju Jill is brainwashed and manipulated by Albert Wesker. She ends up fighting Sora, Donald, Goofy and Chris. After they dispose of the P30 on her chest, she joins them in defeating Wesker. As a Boss Jill is quick and agile. She attacks with quick kicking combos and can hold Sora in place by shooting him with twin submachine guns and rapidly deplete his health. Jill will also flip across the arena while raining down bullets, you can avoid this by using Reflect magic. After you wear her down with magic and combos, she'll hold her chest and mutter "Sora..", as she is slowly coming to her senses. Use the RC, Regain Sense, to subdue Jill with a quick Keyblade combo. Jill can also summon Heartless into battle. In Battle Jill Valentine is an agile and quick fighter, but her attack and defense is moderately-low. She fights with swift pistol and knife swiping combos, which can hold enemies still with Sora assisting with combos. She also has an arsenal of weapons at her disposal, such as a shotgun, a M202A1 FLASH four shot rocket launcher (only used in her limit), an assault rifle, a grenade launcher, a stronger handgun called STI Eagle 6.0 and hand grenades. Her limit, S.T.A.R.S, show Sora and Jill both quickly spin their weapons and strike a threatening pose. Charge, lets Jill hit any targeted enemies with a shoulder tackle and send them flying towards Sora, who will then eliminate them with a strong Keyblad charge, similar in the fashion of Sonic Blade. Open Fire, show's Sora and Jill shooting the enemies around them with quick gunfire and magic blasts from the Keyblade. The finisher, Seeing S.T.A.R.S, shows Jill taking out a M202A1 FLASH rocket launcher, Sora frantically jumps out of the way as Jill fires four powerful rockets that obliterate the enemies. Trivia * Like Tron, Sora and Jill share a seemingly close friendship together and even fight one another, no dissimilar to Rinzler/Tron. * Sad But True, Jill's battle theme in Resident Evil 5 makes it reprisal in Expansion as Jill's boss theme in Kijuju. Category:Non-Disney Characters Category:Non-Disney Allies Category:Party Members Category:Kingdom Hearts HD 2.5 reMIX: Expansion Category:Bosses Category:Anti-Hero